Love bound
by PassionateIdiot
Summary: Teiru has been used as an experimental subject for all her life, but is freed by Yuu. Now that she is free she's willing to discover this new world, but together with Yuu. What will come of the combination of these two? Warning: Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love bound**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:**  
><strong>Teiru has been used as an experimental subject for all her life, but is freed by Yuu. Now that she is free she's willing to discover the world of the Immortals, the humans and the Athans, together with Yuu, who is reluctant to agree. What will come of the combination of these two? Warning: girlXgirl.<strong>

**Warning!: This will contain girlXgirl love in future chapters, and it will be the main focus of the story. So if you have a strong dislike for that kind of stuff, I won't stop you from looking for something else.**  
><strong>AN**

**Hehe, I'm so proud I'm writing the very first fic for Jade dynasty! Man I love that game, feel free to add me: XDemonixaX…Yeah, ignore the name, I started when I was 15 or something (and I'm still only lvl 135. Unascended…I'm so sad!XD). Anyhow, the first chapter may seem like it's going really fast, but it will get better, I promise. I tried to keep my OC's from turning into Mary-sues, but if you still feel like they are after a few chapters feel free to tell me so and I'll work on it.**

**Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-.^<p>

* * *

><p>Footsteps.<p>

_tha-dump_

Screams.  
><em><br>Tha-dump_

The sound of blades.

_Tha-dump_

That's all Teiru seems to remember, even though her name wasn't Teiru yet back then, along with the sound of her racing heartbeat. For about 13 years she had lived in that basement. For about 13 years she had suffered from the experiments. Until Yuu came crashing into her life, quite literally. One minute she was trashing because of the needle in her arm, cursing the people around her to hell, the next minute she was huddled in a corner with her hands covering her ears and her tail wrapped around her lithe frame, trying desperately to ban out the sounds. The screams, the falling objects, breaking bottles and the sound of blood splattering against the wall or floor. After what seemed like hours she looked up, into the eyes of a dark figure, the dim light giving Teiru the perfect view of the scythes that she had mistaken for blades, covered in blood. The blood of the people lying around her. The woman took a step forward, resulting in Teiru scooting backwards against a wall. The woman in front of her stopped and sighed, slowly putting her scythes away. The woman's body moved almost gracefully as she did so, but it didn't give Teiru any idea that she was safe. In fact, it did the opposite.

''It's okay now.'' Teiru cringed at the voice, even though it didn't sound harsh or curt. It sounded calm, as if the woman hadn't just killed several people in cold blood. The woman took another step forward and held out her hand. But Teiru didn't accept it. She was confused and, though she hated to admit it, afraid. She had never been afraid of the people and the things they did, but things she had no knowledge of, that were new, those were the things that would scare her. She clutched her tail, flinching as her fingers came in contact with something cold and watery. The dim light gave her just enough sight to saw it was blood and she quickly let go of her tail, staring at it as if it was cursed.

''Get up.''

Teiru's mind didn't really process the words, only that the woman was speaking to her. When she didn't move the woman sighed.

''Very well, find your own way out then.'' Teiru's ears perked up, but flattened when the woman's piercing eyes met hers again. The woman smirked.

''Heh, got your attention there huh? Come, I'll lead you out.''

She turned around and walked to the door, not waiting for an answer. Teiru carefully stood up, taking a small step forward. The woman sighed again and moved the books and broken bottles lying in front of the door out of the way, shoving them to the side with her foot.

''Are you the only one in this corridor?''

Teiru shook her head, but realized the woman couldn't see her nod. Licking her lips she opened her mouth.

''No, there are others in the next room.'' It sounded hoarse and it hurt to speak, but the woman didn't pay attention to it. She nodded and opened the door, walking up the stairs and gesturing Teiru to follow her. Teiru followed, keeping a safe distance.

''Well we already got the others out.''

_We_. Teiru wearily eyed the woman's back, finally taking notice of the dark material around the woman's frame. From the glimmer the dim lights gave she could make out it was some sort of leather, combined with a few steel plates and white fur. The woman turned her head as she noticed the eyes locked on her, allowing Teiru to notice the veil around her face, keeping her nose and mouth from being seen.

''OI!''

While the woman simply turned her head, Teiru jumped at the sudden voice, taking several steps back as someone came running at them from the distance.

''There you are,'' A man stopped in front of the woman, somewhat panting. Teiru's eyes widened. He was huge, at least 3 heads bigger than the other woman. As far as Teiru could see, his armor consisted of gold and green plated steel that protected most of his body, only revealing his face, upper arms and muscled abdomen. The man held a giant axe in his hand, the colors and markings matching his armor. Teiru took another step back as the guy took notice of her. He raised his eyebrows.

''There was another one eh?''

The woman nodded. ''She's the last one.''

''Alright then let's get out of here, it won't take long for monsters to notice this smell.''

''Hmpf. Very well,'' The woman turned towards Teiru. ''Let's go.''

Teiru didn't move and flattened her ears, intimidated.

The woman sighed again, irritation seeping into her voice. ''If you're just gonna whimper then-''

''Oi, don't be so harsh to her.'' The man interrupted, obviously not approving her actions.

''Nani?'' The woman turned to the man and reached up to pull the veil down, her voice no longer sounding muffled as she glared at him. She lifted one arm and poked a finger at his chest.

''You know how hard it is to get all that blood of my scythes? I killed those people so she could get out of there, now if that brat-''

''I'm not a brat!''

Both people turned to her, their eyebrows raised. Teiru's voice wasn't as strong as it should be, but that didn't seem to matter. She did not like to be insulted, especially not by a stranger, even if the stranger didn't seem an enemy. At least for now. She regained a bit of her confidence as she spoke, even though she felt intimidated by the looks both people gave her.

''I'm not a brat.'' She spoke again, crossing her arms.

The woman chuckled. ''Heh, she's got a spine. Come, I'm getting nauseous of this smell.'' She didn't wait for an answer and walked to where the man had come from.

Teiru blinked. What's with the mood changes?

''Don't worry about Yuu,'' Teiru jumped again when the man spoke. She turned her head to look at him, tilting it up to be able to look at his face.  
>''She's got a temper but her heart is in the right place.'' The man spoke gesturing her to follow him. Teiru hesitantly followed him, not sure whether to trust these people. But she wasn't eager to stay here, not when monsters would surely show up. If she got outside, maybe she could make a run for it and-<p>

''Here.'' The woman, apparently named Yuu, had stopped in her tracks and held out a bottle, her back still turned to Teiru, who blinked.

''It's water.''

Teiru hesitantly looked at the bottle, until the man took it and handed it over for her. She took it from him and eyed him carefully as she took a sip. Her eyes widened at the relieving feeling of the water sliding down her dry throat and she eagerly gulped half of it down.

''Better?'' The man smiled and she nodded. ''Yes, thank you.''

''Balo-Kun''

The man sighed. ''Stop calling me that, I have a name.''

Yuu let out a uninterested grunt and waved a hand at him. '' Hai,Hai. I'm only interested in what's next. Do I have to get back to the Dragon palace to get my reward?''

''Yes. After that our ways will part again.''

''Not for long I assume.'' She huffed, and the man snickered. ''I guess not.''

''Care to explain?'' Teiru crossed her arms and pouted a bit. Yuu turned her head and raised her eyebrows.

''Do I have to?'' The woman crossed her arms, earning a glare from Teiru. Was it that much to ask?

''Yuu and I tend to go after the same reward, so we end up teaming up sometimes.'' The man explained, a stupid grin on his face.

''Too many times if you ask me.''

The man sighed and scratched the back of his head. ''Ouch, you're cruel Yuu.'' Yuu huffed and continued on her way. Teiru's gaze switched from Yuu to the man over and over again. What was it exactly that made the man think her heart was in the right place? She didn't seem all that nice. At all.

''Finally, the exit. It's way too dark in there.'' The woman complained as she crossed her arms behind her head.

''Funny, I thought you'd prefer it.'' Teiru murmured, a small smirk escaping her lips. Unfortunately, Yuu had pretty good ears. The woman had stopped in her tracks and swirled around to place her palm on Teiru's head, pushing her down as a growl escaped the woman's throat.

''What was that?''

Teiru growled in response and lifted her arms, scrunching her eyes shut as the woman harshly rubbed her hair into disarray. She waved her arms as if the woman was an annoying fly, growling once more.

''Ow! Hey cut it out!''

''Why would I now? You little-''

''Will you two stop it?''

''Eh? The brat started it!'' The woman looked up at the man and used her free hand to point at Teiru, still painfully pushing the girl's head down.

''Did not!''

''Are you stupid? You-''

''Enough.'' Teiru yelped as an arm snaked around her waist and lifted her up, before she was thrown over a shoulder. She panicked and started hitting the man's back and kicking her legs, desperate to escape.

''Let me go! Let me go!''

''Not if it results in Yuu and you bickering. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.'' Her panic slowly disappeared as she realized the reason she was taken a hold of, and she focused on glaring at Yuu, who she blamed for this situation.

Yuu simply grinned.

''Why don't you carry her then?''

''Tried that once, and it did not end well.''

Yuu grinned even wider, her eyes glimmering at the apparently good memory. To her at least.  
>Teiru huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the ground. It remained silent for a while, the sound of footsteps on the cold bricks and rustling clothes the only thing breaking it.<p>

''Your armor is stinging in my hip.''

''Want him to carry you like a princess?'' Yuu snarled.

Teiru cocked her head to the side and remained silent for a while. A grin spread on her face.

''Yes.'' Oh yeah, she was definitely getting her confidence back.

The woman's eyes widened. ''You really are a cocky little brat!''

''Shut up! You suggested it!''

''I was being sarcastic!''

The Balo disciple groaned, placing his free hand on his face as the two started bickering again. He deserved a bigger reward for this. Luckily for him, the light was no longer a dot in the distance, they reached the exit and walked outside the lair. Teiru immediately fell silent and crossed her hands in front of her face at the harsh light, her eyes not used to it. She groaned, but the sound remained unnoticed by the other two.

''Did the others leave without us?'' Yuu asked, looking around.

''Well you can't expect them to wait. With all those people in those horrible conditions it's only natural they brought them away as soon as possible.''

''Point given.''

''Lemme down!''

''You'd better listen to her, Balo-kun. It looks like she has fangs.''

The man turned his head. ''You're doing it all on purpose, aren't you?''

Yuu grinned as an answer, earning another sigh as the man put Teiru down. The girl wobbled on her legs and took a few shaky steps before she scanned the area, her eyes still squinted against the bright lighting. She looked at the ground and poked a dirt-covered toe at the sand, blinking at the feeling of the heated ground being so soft underneath her feet. She wiggled her toes, savaging the feeling of the grass tickling her feet. She let out a giggle.

''You really are just a kid.''

''And you're just an nagging old woman.'' She smirked, her gaze still fixed at the ground.

''You-''

''Yuu.''

Yuu swirled around to snarl at the man but stopped as he gestured at the girl, who was smiling at the surroundings. She glared at him but remained silent. Her gaze shifted back to the girl, whose blood stained tail twitched in delight. Despite her somewhat torn and dirty clothes, and her lithe frame, the girl's eyes glimmered as she pressed her feet down more firmly, eventually burying a few toes in the soft sand. A few birds chirped, causing the soft brown ears to perk up. The girl's head followed as the tracked down the source, her smile growing wider as a few blue feathered birds hopped on a branch a few feet away from her. Yuu frowned.

''How long has it been since you've been outside?''

The girl turned around and frowned as well. ''How long? Uhm, not sure. We've been outside once or twice, I think.''

Yuu arched a slender eyebrow. ''You think?''

The girl nodded.

''I see. Well that's over know. Let's get you to the Dragon palace.''

Teiru frowned, hesitant to go. She only knew these people for about half an hour, and as far as she understood they were some sort of assassins. She jumped when a shadow was cast over her, and when she looked up she met eyes with the large man. He crouched down on his knees, but his head was still not level with hers. He gave her a smile and placed a large hand on her head.

''I understand you don't trust us but-''

''If we wished to kill you we would have done so earlier.''

''…''

''…''

A silence followed, before Teiru looked up at the woman. ''You're awful at comforting people.''

The woman just shrugged. ''I merely stated a fact.''

The man sighed. ''Listen,'' Teiru turned her head back to him.'' I won't force you to come along, I can only advise you. Monsters will surely come after this smell, and I guarantee you that you'd be safer with us. Once we've reached the Dragon palace and got you taken care of, you are free to do as you please.''

Tieru looked away. ''But…''

''Like I said, I won't force you but-''

''Balo-kun.''

The man grunted in annoyance. ''I told you to-''

''Not now.'' Yuu hissed, pointing at her right. ''There are monsters coming this way, I assume they've taken notice of the blood. Remaining here any longer will surely result in them taking notice of us.''

The man cursed under his breath and picked Teiru up, who let out a yelp, before quick-pacing away.

''Hey! What about not forcing me!'' Teiru spoke as she struggled, looking at the direction the woman pointed at, trying to make out the forms of these monsters.

''Changed my mind.'' The man murmured, focused on making his way through the forest.

The woman had pulled out her scythes and followed them, continuously scanning the area. She remained in a slightly crouched position, ready to strike at any time. Her gaze crossed Teiru's for a moment and after a few seconds of starting, she dashed at her. Teiru's eyes widened as she started to struggle again, not knowing what to expect as the woman charged at her.

''What-'' The woman skillfully held both scythes in one hand as she reached up and took a hold of the garment around Teiru's waist before tugging it down.

''Hey!''

''I could see up your skirt.''

Teiru blushed furiously and placed a hand on her bottom to prevent the skirt from sliding up again.

''You could have just said so!''

Yuu chuckled but got back to scanning the area again, her body back to its crouched and tensed position. Teiru decided to stop paying attention to the woman and turned her head, focusing on the area in front of her, all while still keeping a hand on her butt. She made a sound of discomfort.

''Why is your armor so hard?''

''It's originally designed to prevent monsters from cutting my skin, not to carry persons.''

Teiru huffed and scanned the area as well. ''I don't see any monsters…''

''Don't worry about it, if there's any monster coming at us Yuu will take care of it.''

''Lazy bastard.'' Yuu spoke, her eyes still fixed on the surroundings even as they jogged away.

The man ignored the insult and kept jogging, his armor rattling with each step. Teiru had to duck down her head when an occasional branch would threaten to hit her, but she managed. Eventually the forest became less thick and they slowed down to a walking pace, giving Teiru a better chance to look around now that she was in the open. She breathed in through her nose, sneezing as some dust made its way in. The man chuckled and put her down on her own two feet. She wobbled on her feet but quickly regained her balance. She looked around again, but instead of her surroundings, her eyes caught sight of something entirely different. It was still a few hundred feet away, but she could make out walls and stairs leading to what she assumed was the Dragon Palace. As they walked closer her head titled more and more, her gaze fixed on the highest part of the palace. Her eyes slowly widened.

''It's big.''

The man chuckled. ''It is.''

It was. The walls surrounded the entire area, reaching far above any tree, allowing no one to climb them. There was only one entrance; two pair of stairs leading to a gate of some sort. She halted in front of the first pair of stairs, even as the pair kept walking. Yuu was the first to notice she didn't follow and walked back to her. She placed a hand on Teiru's back and gave her a little push.

''Come.'' She bent forward, her soft voice now reaching Teiru's ears. But Teiru didn't notice as she took a step forward. She kept her hand on Teiru's back, slowly urging the girl forward as they moved. They halted when they reached the gate of some sort, and Teiru's mouth dropped.

It was lively, more lively than she had ever experienced before. She saw all sorts of Athan walking around, some as big as the man next to her, others as slender and shady as the woman. She recognized Athan like herself, their tails and ears sticking out of their bodies like extra limbs, but also long and, though she hated to admit it, the most beautiful Athan, who all seemed to levitate. The clothing of all Athan varied; from simple white garments to black, red, green or gold, with or without plates or jeweled symbols. Some carried axes, others scythes, bows or a harp like instrument. There was laughter instead of screams. Smiles instead of expressions that showed fear, no tears, no threats, beatings or anything of the sort. While she was guided along with the pair she kept looking around, bewildered by the change of surroundings. Some looked at her, at her clothing and state, but only few scrunched their noses. The blacksmith was hammering down on steel, creating the blade necessary for the part of an axe. The Tailor was busy taking measurements for a woman's clothing while the craftsman was busy selling his merchandise. It was all so new, yet it felt so right. Even when she bumped into Yuu she merely glanced at her before her attention turned back to this new world. A low rumbling chuckle got her attention however, and when she looked to the source her mouth dropped once again.

The man, or thing in question, was unlike any other Athan. Even while sitting his head still reached far above the man next to her. He held a staff, green glowing air and sparkles swirling around it, indicating the large amount of magic it could hold. The blue skin glimmered in the sunlight, though most of the man's body was prevented from seeing by its white beard, which almost reached the ground. She suppressed the urge to take a few steps back and looked at the man's face, which showed kindness. His eyes showed a calm state when he opened his mouth, and his low rumbling voice was guided to her ears.

''Welcome youngster, to the Dragon palace.''

* * *

><p><strong>-.^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Right, I know the game originally follows the Chinese mythology. But I love the Japanese language and traditions, besides, I know little to nothing about the Chinese traditions, language, culture and mythologies. Apart from that the Japanese phrases or words I used sound better this way than in English.**

**Now, let me give you a small summary of my OC's:**

**Teiru:**  
><strong>Faction: Arden<strong>  
><strong>Her name isn't technically Teiru yet, it will be given to her in the next chapter. She's an energetic, 15 year old girl, but she's quite the brat. She enjoys teasing people and will not back away when giving the chance for a discussion. She stands for what she thinks is right and she's very bold. She will often speak her thoughts out loud, even if it will lead to arguments or fights. It takes some time for her to trust people, or more like admitting she trusts them. She has been held captive as an experimental subject for most of her life. While one may expect her to have become a silent little girl, she refused to break down or follow orders, which often resulted in more experiments. While her attitude may say otherwise, she highly respects and admires Yuu and wishes to become just as strong.<strong>

**Yuu:**  
><strong>Faction: Rayan.<strong>  
><strong>Yuu is around 19 years old. She appears cold-hearted and calm, but in reality she has quite the temper. While she's quite rash in normal life, she becomes extremely calm and calculating when in battle or in danger, opting for the best strategy and silent kill. She doesn't care about rules and follows her own instinct and morals to reach her goals, for which she will do anything to reach it. She usually doesn't care about other people, and only few people are really important to her. She's extremely protective of what she thinks of as hers(subtle hint), and will not hesitate to fight for it if it's threatened to be taken away from her. She strongly dislikes weaklings, feeling one can become as strong as he or she wants to, as long as they pursue it. She's the chief of her clan, and the captain of an Alliance. (Actually, my character is, I guess I mix them a bit.)<strong>

**This is really just the basic personality they have, there will be much more character development , at a nice and steady pace. You'll get to know the Balo disciple's name next chapter. I'm well aware they, especially Teiru, come across as extreme sues. I mean with the dark past, lonely, without a name, but if you take her personality in accord, and the fact that even though those events, she didn't turn in some shitty weak whimpering girl…Well…I just hope that compensates it for now.**  
><strong>Also, I plan to take my time with this, rushing never did me any good. Feel free to point out any spelling or grammar error you've come across, and I'll fix it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update…Life's busy.**  
><strong>Right, I know it's going to be a bit awkward with Teiru not having her name and all. I mean, I keep referring to her as Teiru, while she hasn't been named yet. But she will be in this chap sooo…yeah. Apart from that, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, it's mostly dialogues and stretching. But it had to be done, and I can't rush content like this. Therefore, this chapter is a bit of a bore.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-.^<strong>

* * *

><p>Teiru gulped and nodded, casting a quick glance at Yuu. Yuu's gaze was fixed on nothing in particular however, her arms crossed. Teiru moved her gaze to look at the man next to her, who gave her a small reassuring smile.<p>

''Where have the other's been brought to?'' Yuu spoke, interrupting the calm, yet awkward silence.

''Hmm…I believe to the fountain near the faction agents, but you should ask Xuja.'' The beard, because that was really most that Teiru could see, spoke.

''Very well, I want my reward anyway.'' Yuu spoke while uncrossing her arms and walking away from the group.

''Excuse us.'' The man bowed his head and gestured Teiru to follow as he walked after Yuu.

''Who's Xuja?'' Teiru tilted her head, enabling herself to look at the man's face.

''She's our dispatcher, for quests and rewards you should find her.''

Teiru nodded, quickening her pace to compensate with the man's large steps. Yuu was the first to reach the white haired woman, who smiled at them. Teiru glanced at the slightly pink-robed woman, who smiled at Yuu.

''Ah Yuu, quick as always I see. ''

Yuu nodded. ''The cave, as you called it, will only be inhabited by monsters from now on.''

Xuja sighed and placed her fingers against the side of her head, rubbing her temples. ''Yuu, The assignment was to minimize the amount of blood spilled the best you could.''

Yuu raised her eyebrows. ''If I remember correctly, the original assignment was to get those Athan's out of there, wasn't it?''

''Indeed, but knowing you I corrected it a bit. In vain it seems.''

''Sorry Xuja, there's no stopping her.'' The man interrupted, and Xuja smiled as soon as she took notice of him.

''Ah, Gorou. Yes it seems that way, she's quite the handful isn't she?''

''Gorou?'' Teiru asked, but she was ignored.

''Yes she is.'' He laughed.

''Shut it you two.'' Yuu growled.

''Your name is Gorou?'' Teiru asked again, this time catching their attention.

The man, apparently named Gorou, nodded. ''Yes, it means fifth son.''

''…That's one big mother…'' Teiru murmured.

It wasn't until Gorou let out a desperate sigh that both Yuu and Xuja burst into a fit of laughter, the sounds filling the air around them.

''If I recall correctly, Yuu said the same thing when you formed a party for the first time, didn't you?'' Xuja spoke, her hand lifted in front of her mouth while she laughed.

''Yes, I did.'' Yuu laughed, one of her arms folded around her abdomen.

Gorou gave them a desperate look and lowered his hands, which had previously been on his face. ''Why? Why does everyone react that way?''

Teiru smirked. Her gaze shifted to Yuu, who's seemed much less dangerous now that a smile had appeared on her face. Teiru's own smile widened a bit, a small part of her feeling proud that she got these people to laugh. Gorou let his head hang down, gloom all written over his body. Yuu kept laughing, her eyes closed as she did so. Just like Xuja, she had raised her free hand, the back of it turned to her face. Chuckling, Xuja walked the few steps necessary to stand next to Teiru. She placed a pale but soft hand on her shoulder while turning her head towards Yuu and Gorou.

''Alright, go visit the faction agents. After that, Yuu, I need to speak with you.'' Yuu raised her eyebrows but shrugged.

''Fine.'' She turned around and gestured Teiru to follow her.

''Come.''

''I'm not a dog.'' Teiru spoke, crossing her arms, but still walking after the woman.

''You sure look like one, now come.'' Yuu kept walking, turning around the corner to walk up the stairs.

''Hey!'' Teiru uncrossed her arms and dashed forward, catching up with Yuu.

Gorou raised his hands in defeat as he walked after them as they started bickering again, earning the attention of those who passed them.

''Good luck,'' Xuja chuckled and waved after him as he walked away.

''Thanks.'' He mumbled.

''And make sure Yuu comes back here! I won't chase her like last time!'' She yelled after him, the man waving as a sign of recognition.

The two were still bickering when they reached the fountain, both of them oblivious to their surroundings.

''I told you it's more a fox than anything else! W-Will you listen to me!'' She breezed when Yuu kept staring straight ahead of her, barely acknowledging the girl.

''No.''

Teiru growled and was about to show Yuu just how pissed off she was when said woman halted, resulting in Teiru bumping in to her. The girl was about to yell at the woman when she noticed the persons standing a few feet away from them. They all stared at her, not amused to say in the least. Yuu bowed and raised her hand to push Teiru's down as well when the girl didn't copy her action.

''Show some respect you fool!'' She hissed.

''How should I know I need to respect them? It's the first time I'm here!'' Teiru hissed back.

''Look at them! When you see their clothes and armor you're ought to know these people stand way above you!''

''We can hear you, you know.''

Both of the women looked up, a slight blush coloring their faces as they looked at the Arden agent, who seemed to be the only one who was, extremely at that, amused.

''I apologize.'' Yuu bowed her head.

''Hehe~ It's okay,'' The Arden agent inhaled a large amount of smoke before exhaling and chuckling. ''You don't get to see many…interesting things from standing here all day long.'' His eyes shifted from Teiru to Yuu, a wicked grin on his face.

''I would imagine so.'' Yuu huffed.

''Hehe, now, I assume she's one of the freed Athans, no?''

Yuu nodded, looking around for the others and spotting them at the fountain. Teiru followed her gaze and spotted them as well. Most of them smiled while splashing around water, other's scrunched their eyes shut as a few volunteers scrubbed their bodies.

''Alright, this is where I'm off.'' Gorou spoke, adverting his eyes from the fountain as a blush colored his face.

''Like what you see, Balo-kun?'' Yuu grinned.

''Stop that! I'm not as perverted as you!'' The man hissed, looking away again quickly after.

''Hmpf, fine then. Then our ways part again.''

''Yeah, till next time Yuu.'' Gorou spoke as he walked away, waving.

Yuu huffed but waved as well before turning her eyes back to the fountain.

''Alright, so what now?''

''She can just join them, in the meanwhile…'' The Arden agent spoke, hiding his mouth behind the back of his hand as he smirked.

Yuu raised a hand to silence the Arden agent. ''I know, I know. I won't avoid her, I need to get my reward anyway.''

The Arden agent smirked knowingly and stepped forward, placing a hand on Teiru's shoulder.

''I'll take over from here.''

''Wait? What?'' Teiru's eyes widened, her heart beating faster. She didn't particularly like Yuu, but she didn't want to be left alone in this new mess either.

''What, you wanted me to babysit you?''

Teiru puffed up her now rosy cheeks and crossed her arms.

''As if!...''

Her face returned to normal, but she adverted her eyes away from Yuu, turning silent. Yuu regarded the girl for a few moments before sighing and flicking her forehead.

''Ow!''

''Relax foxy, I'll be back after I've spoken with Xuja.''

''Foxy?'' Teiru, who had raised a hand to rub her forehead lowered it again, a blank look on her face.

''See you in a bit.'' Yuu quickly ruffled the girls hair, her eyes widening at her own action. Teiru didn't seem to notice it and Yuu quickly broke the contact before turning around and walking away, raising her hand in a half-assed wave. Teiru didn't register it though, blinking it confusion.

''Foxy? Seriously?''

Teiru finally regained her composure and glared at Yuu's back, the woman's form getting smaller as the distance between them grew wider. The Arden agent chuckled.

''Come on, let's get you taken care of.''

The young girl glared at the other woman once more as she turned around, thinking it was in vain. Little did she know, Yuu smirked as she walked away.

Xuja smiled as she handed Yuu her reward, a large pack of Tachi pills. Yuu nodded. ''Thanks.''

''Of course my dear, you helped us out quite a lot.''

Yuu shrugged. ''Can I go now? I need to buy the stuff necessary for that brat to survive, thanks to you.''

''And I'm very grateful.''

''You're just trying to save some money by letting me buy it.''

''I wouldn't dare. Now off you go.''

She chuckled and waved her hand in Yuu's direction, earning another sigh from the woman. Yuu nodded once and turned around, raising her hand and waving as she walked away from the dispatcher.

She first made her way to the tailor, who seemed surprised when she bought Arden clothes and armor, rather than those fitted for a Rayan. She bought some food, water and remedies as well, and an extra bag, filling it with the just purchased contents. She stared at the pouch inside the bag, intended to store gold. She sighed.

''Might as well…'' She muttered before opening her own pouch and moving some of the content to the other bag.

''There.'' She shook the bag, the coins jingling into place. She hoisted the bag over her shoulder and turned around, making her way back to the fountains.

Teiru was still at the fountain, a bucket of cold water being held above her head before being emptied above her head. The girl shrieked as the cold water hit her body, goose bumps appearing on her skin.

''C-cold!''

''Stop nagging, would you rather walk around covered in mud, dirt and blood?'' Yuu smirked as she walked up to the girl, placing both the girl's and her own bag on the ground before sitting down a few feet away from the girl. She removed her scythes from their sheaths, of some sort, and placed them on the ground, letting out a relieved sigh.

''The blood isn't my own, you caused it, thank you very much.'' Teiru huffed, glaring at the woman from the corner of her eyes before shrieking again as another bucket of cold water was emptied above her head.

''You're welcome.'' Yuu smirked again, and crossed her legs. Her grin faded as she regarded the girl, who was cursing and telling the woman behind her to be a bit more gentle. She scoffed and crossed her arms, shifting her gaze to the second bag.

''What?'' Teiru asked.

''Nothing that concerns you.''

''…Liar.''

Yuu's head swirled to give the girl a glare. ''What?''

Teiru pointed at the bags. ''You only have one bag, and there are two. And your gaze shifted from me to the bag.''

''That could have been a coincidence.''

''But it wasn't.''

Yuu let out a sigh. ''Alright fine, smartass. This bag is for you. Xuja told me to buy you some basic provisions and I did so. I'm just annoyed by the fact you cost me money.''

Teiru crossed her arms and looked away from Yuu and her bags. ''You didn't have to buy it.''

''Oh I did. I'll warn you brat, when Xuja tells you to go and do something, you better do it.''

''I'm not a brat!''

''Does Foxy suit you better?'' She grinned.

Teiru's eyes widened. ''You!-''

''Fine. What do you want me to call you then?'' She leaned forward to the ground, unzipping her boots before slipping her feet out of them. She took off the socks as well, and rolled up her pants, of some sort, before turning on the spot and letting her lower legs sink into the water.

''Haah, that feels good.'' Her eyes drifted closed as she let out a sigh of relief, but she opened one to peek at Teiru, who hadn't answered yet.

''Well?''

''Uhm…'' The girl muttered something she could not quite make out, not even when straining her ears. She let out a huff.

''Talk louder, I can't make out what you're saying.''

''I don't really have a name…'' Teiru's cheeks gained a little color, and she looked away while puffing up her cheeks.

Yuu blinked. ''Are you serious?''

The girl's cheeks flushed and she crossed her arms. ''Why would I joke about something like that?''

''Then how did they refer to you all this time?''

''No AA27.'' She stated, uncrossing her arms again.

''Catchy…'' Yuu muttered, before sighing.

''Well if you don't want to be referred to as a brat, Foxy or No AA27, you need to come up with a name you don't mind.'' She spoke, scratching the side of her head in the process.

Her answer was a blank look, before said girl turned her head away while thinking. She knitted her eyebrows together.

''Come on, is it that hard?''

''Hey, we're talking about a name here.''

''Point given. I really can't make you give in to Foxy I suppose?''

''No.'' She glared, her ears and tail twitching in annoyance.

…

''Teiru.''

''What?'' The girl turned her head back to Yuu in confusion, staring at her with questioning eyes.

''The name,'' She huffed. '' Teiru.''

''W-well…'' She repeated the name in her head. It sounded…weird, yet not. ''Yeah, I-I like it.''

''Then Teiru it is.''

Yuu pretended to look away, but observed the girl from the corner of her eyes. While she was taken back by the sudden change, her eyes glimmered. Probably unbeknownst, her ears and tail twitched in delight, and a small smile played on her lips. This resulted Yuu's lips curving upward in a small satisfied smirk. The girl now named Teiru didn't notice though. She didn't notice Yuu, the cold water running down her body or anything else. She stepped out of the fountain and put on a new, clean set of Arden clothes without thinking. Seconds passed and her smile widened, and she realized she was truly happy about being named. She repeated her name in her head over and over, and it sounded right, as if she was named Teiru ever since she was born. She grinned as she looked down at her cleaned body, satisfied with her new appearance.

''Well then, Teiru~'' Yuu spoke in a playful tone, and Teiru suppressed a shiver as her new name rolled of the other woman's tongue. She turned her head to look at the woman.

''Yeah, what?''

''I am saying goodbye.'' Yuu stood up and raised her arms as she stretched and arched her back.

''What?'' Teiru's ears perked up once more that day.

Yuu sighed. ''You can't expect me to babysit you now. I have business to attend to.'' The playful tone had disappeared from her voiced, being replaced by a stern, low-voiced one.

''B-but! That's not right! It's irresponsible! I have no idea what to do and you're just going to ditch me? Not that I'd like to stay with you, it will probably be a drag, but still!'' she flushed, but neither of them took the time to notice.

''You can ask Xuja, the faction agents, and your fellow Athans.'' Yuu sighed, stepping out of the fountain.

Teiru opened her mouth to object but closed it again. Her eyes darted around, as if the answer could be found in her surroundings. Her tail had started to twitch uncontrollably, like an annoyed or unsatisfied cat. Yuu calmly observed her. While she agreed that it was quite irresponsible to leave the girl to fend for herself, she meant what she said. She had quests to complete, some quite dangerous, both the monsters and surroundings not suited for those with little to no experience.

''I can't afford to have some girl tag along.'' She spoke, more to herself than to Teiru.

''I-!''

She closed her mouth again. What was she going to say? She gritted her teeth as she realized Yuu was right. She was pretty much a newborn in this world. She knew very little of the Athans and Humans, Dragon palace or any other region for that matter.

''You can think of the reasons yourself right? You don't have enough knowledge of…well, everything.''

''Then teach me.'' Teiru blurted out.

''Excuse me?'' Yuu blinked, obviously not registering what was happening.

''I said teach me.'' Her face flushed, but she tried to look as serious as she could.

''…''

Yuu remained silent, confused.

''You won't have to teach me about every little thing or anything,'' Teiru spoke quickly, afraid the silence meant rejection. ''I mean, if you could just teach me a little more about this place, or about what I should do, or the basics of fighting I'd be-''

''Whoa, hold your horses kid. You want me to teach you how to fight?'' Yuu's eyes had widened before she raised her hands to interrupt the girl.

Teiru blinked. ''W-Well, yes, why not?''

''Do you really think you can handle that?'' Yuu crossed her arms, while Teiru puffed up her cheeks.

''Of course I can! If you just teach me how to-''

''I refuse.'' Yuu crossed her arms.

''Listen-''

''No.''

''B-But!''

''I said no.''

Yuu's voice took on a dangerous edge and she narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl. Teiru fell silent and she regarded the area once more, slightly panicking.  
>Meanwhile, Yuu turned had finally gotten the chance to put her shoes back on and put her scythes back into place, and she was now making her way towards the bags. Teiru's eyes widened as she followed the movement, and within seconds, she dashed forward, grabbed Yuu's bag, and made a run for it.<p>

''What the- Give that back you little twerp!''

Yuu's eyes widened in rage and surprise before she dashed after the girl. While Yuu was far more experienced and trained, Teiru proved to be quite the challenge to chase. The girl was pretty darn quick and very agile, and each time she was within Yuu's reach, and the older woman's fingertips almost brushed her skin the girl seemed to gain new energy, and dashed in a different direction. They received multiple odd looks from bystanders, but Yuu didn't give a damn. That bag was extremely important, even though the girl didn't know. It contained all of her quest information, her logs, her money, remedies, provisions, and on and on. If she were to lose that bag she'd be doomed.

''I've had it with you! Give it back!''

''No!''

Truth to be told, Teiru was about ready to throw the bag away and hide until Yuu would be long dead. The thought of having to face the angry woman behind her made her tremble. _This has to be one of the stupidest things I've ever done._She gritted her teeth and sped up, dashing through the crowd of Athans in hopes of losing Yuu.

''Hey!'' Someone called out, very annoyed by the rude behavior.

''Sorry!'' Teiru yelled and turned her head, but she didn't have the time to stop and apologize in a proper way and thus, kept running.

''Teiru!'' Teiru gulped as she heard Yuu rage, but it only gave her the motivation she needed to run.

However, it was still a fact she did not now the ground of the Dragon Palace, and therefore had no idea where she was running to. And thus, as she crossed the small bridge next to the palace, she was suddenly met by a ridge, followed by large amounts of water gushing down on either side of her. She stopped just in time, flailing her arms to regain her balance as to prevent herself from falling. She let out a sigh of relief and placed her hand on her chest, her racing heartbeat reminding her as to why she was running in the first place. But alas, when she turned around, Yuu had caught up with her and had silently snuck up behind her. The taller and older woman's body was only inches away from hers, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she glared at Teiru. The younger girl gulped again, but kept the bag hidden behind her back.

''Hand it over to me.''

Yuu uncrossed her arms and held out her left hand, her eyes narrowing as the girl made no move to do so.

''I said-''

''I heard you!''

''Then give-''

''No!''

''Why you -''

''You can swear all you want , I won't give it back!''

''Stop interrupting me!'' The woman roared, her sudden outburst startling the younger girl.

As to be expected when one startles, she took a step back. However, rather than falling, her flailing arms were quickly caught by Yuu's, whose reflexes shot into action the moment the girl seemed to lose her balance. In the same movement though, she pulled the girl away from the ridge and turned her around, effectively snatching the bag from the girl's grip. Yuu scowled and let out something akin to a growl. Teiru's ears flattened and she avoided the woman's gaze.

''Gods I should have just listened to Gorou and leave with the others instead of following my hunch. You're annoying.''

Teiru's face reddened, and she felt even worse. She had just ruined any possibility of Yuu teaching her something, anything, by doing this.

''I'm sorry.''

''You bet you are!'' The woman snarled, earning a wince from the younger girl. An awkward and painful silence followed, during which neither of them seemed willing to speak or move. Eventually however, Yuu sighed.

''Look I wouldn't mind teaching you bits and bits, but the fact is that I can't. I have quests I have to fulfill, the sooner the better. The regions where I need to finish them are far too dangerous for you, or any other inexperienced Athan, or human for that matter, to survive. You'll be killed within minutes, I cannot afford to look after you every single minute.''

Teiru looked at the ground, hope had flared when Yuu said she wouldn't really mind, but it was crushed as the other words flowed from the older woman's lips.

''However,''

Teiru froze, her ears perking up.

''I agree that it would be highly irresponsible to leave you without any knowledge. While I still do not have time to teach you myself, I will take you to Guli, and ask him to take you under his care for now.''

Teiru looked up, her mouth opened in surprise. While she was wary of the long bearded man, it was still better than asking anyone else she did not know or to find out everything on her own.

''T-Thank you.''

Yuu waved her hand, huffing. ''Yeah, Yeah, just follow me.'' She spoke, before turning around and walking away, Teiru following close.

''I WHAT?''

Heads were turned it their direction as Yuu yelled in surprise, her eyes widened due to the shock.

''You heard me.'' Guli spoke, his rumbling voice sounding just as calm as always.

''I-I apologize but I can't possibly accept this!'' She stuttered, her calm composure ruined.

''Can you not? I am sure there are more than enough disciples who are willing to take over your quests log, they will even share the reward if I tell them to do so. You won't have to do anything for half the reward. In return, I want you to take on the role as this girl her guardian.''

''Sir, with all my respects, I don't think that-''

''Hmm?''

Teiru, who had been silent through all this, took a step back as the senior opened his eyes and looked at Yuu. Said woman also took a step back, much to Teiru's surprise. The woman actually seemed afraid of the long bearded man.

''I-I can't possibly discard my duties, I have many important businesses to attend to a-''

''The quests will be taken care of, your personal matters can be combined while you serve as her guardian. Now young one, if I'm not mistaken, I am still the oldest, unfortunately, and I am also the one who holds, next to the Goddess of the Moon, the most power.''

The magic around the Senior's staff started to glow more intense, the man's eyes still staring at Yuu.

''Well, will you accept this old man's request?''

''I-I…I accept.'' She bowed, looking at the ground.

''Great! '' Guli's face broke into a bright smile as he spoke, obviously satisfied with the results.

''Well then, youngster,'' He turned to Teiru.

''From now on, you will follow Yuu, and acknowledge her as both your superior and your guardian. She'll teach you about the knowledge of this world, as much as she knows that is, she wasn't the best of students…'' He rumbled, stroking his beard. Yuu, who was still too shocked to actually respond, merely scowled.

''Now, where was I? Oh right, feel free to ask her, I am sure she'll tell you what it is you want to know or learn.'' Gulli smiled and glanced at Yuu again. Everything he said sounded gentle, but it was obviously it was more of a command to Yuu than anything else.

''Now, of you go.''

Yuu turned on her heels and walked away, huffing.

''T-Thank you sir.'' Teiru bowed and followed the older woman.

''Now you have manners?'' Yuu huffed again.

''Better late than never right?'' She smirked.

Yuu scoffed. ''Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you brat.''

''Huh?''

''I take my assignments very serious, let it be a quest or teaching. I'm strict, so you better prepare yourself. After all, it's thanks to you I have to change my plans and discard pretty much every quest I took on.''

''B-but!''

''No buts.''

''…''

Teiru let out a giggle, causing Yuu to turn around and raise her eyebrows. ''What now?''

''No butts.'' The repeated after her.

''…You know I didn't mean it that way.''

''It sounded funny.'' The girl giggled again, a smirk on her face. But while Teiru kept giggling and snickering, Yuu placed a hand on her face and let out a sigh.

What had this girl gotten her into?

* * *

><p><strong>-.^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So! That's it for the second chapter. I have to admit though, this really is a challenge. I'm sorry for updating like, three months late. I'll try to update faster, but school is keeping me pretty damn busy, along with work. So yeah, bear with it please.**

**Alright, because some of you may get confused; During the bathing/cleaning, the freed Athans were indeed naked. I think it would be more than natural for Humans and Athan to bathe together in the Jade Dynasty universe, it doesn't sound like a world where one can expect much luxuries. Of course, poor Gorou feels a bit embarrassed should he peek, while Yuu doesn't mind. The sneaky bastard is such a perv.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating in so long, though I guess it doesn't really matter. There's only one fic for the archive anyways. I think that only, should there be tons of fics which would get updates daily or weekly, would people be there to check the archive.**

**This chapter is …well…I don't know. I can't really think straight at the moment. Happy easter too!**

* * *

><p>-.^<p>

* * *

><p>Teiru regretted her decision to stay with the woman. Had she known what the woman would be like, she would have accepted to find everything out on her own. <em>This should be a form of child abuse, s<em>he thought as she gritted her teeth.

''Come on Foxy, surely you can do better than that.'' Yuu spoke while crouched down, her weight resting on her heels so she could make eye contact with the younger girl, who was forced to do push-ups.

The girl growled under her breath, before her arms gave away and she collapsed on the soft ground.

''Tell me…'' She panted. ''Why do I have to do push-ups again?''

''Oh come on, you can't expect to survive with undeveloped arm muscles like that.'' To prove her point, Yuu jabbed a rather pointy finger at the girl's upper arm, earning herself a surprised squeal. ''Ow! Hey that hurts!''

''I think that says enough.'' Teiru pouted as she sat up and rubbed her arm, all the while glaring at the older woman.

''I warned you that I wouldn't go easy on you. Here,'' She handed Teiru a loaf of bread. ''After a quick break we'll continue.''

Teiru, while certainly not looking forward to continuing, eagerly took a big bite out of the loaf of bread, humming in satisfaction. It had been four days since Gulli had assigned Yuu as her guardian. Despite her initial protest, Yuu took everything very seriously. She had taken her time explaining about the Athan world, it's origin and the gods, the different races. But also a bit about Humans, and the hostility towards the Athans, and the other way around. Teiru had then taken a notice of Yuu's great dislike, or rather _disgust, _about humans, but she had chosen to ignore it. Yuu had guided her all around and inside the Dragon Palace and its inhabitants. She had told Teiru about the characteristics, and what she had learned about each tribe and race in the years. She had even shown her some of the monsters outside, the Hardwing Bees as starters. Teiru had absorbed the information as if there was no tomorrow, surprising both herself and Yuu. However, she had yet to learn the basics of battle. But when she told Yuu and inquired the woman would explain some of it to her, this was the result.

And while she was devouring the piece of bread, she regarded Yuu with the utmost caution, for the woman was sharpening her scythes.

A particular fast stroke, with what Teiru assumed to be some sort of rock, caused a few sparks, accompanied by the sound one heard when sharpening steel. The strokes became shorter, and less pressured. Yuu now aimed at the edge, rather than the whole blade of some sort, and she worked with the utmost precision, even as Teiru finished eating she continued, and Teiru didn't mind at all. She lied down on the grass, her arms folded behind her head.

''Tell me something kid,''

''Didn't we decide I have a name?'' She grunted as an answer.

She was ignored by the older woman, who continued as if she wasn't interrupted. ''How come you can be so happy and relaxed? If I recall correctly you've been in that crappy excuse of a lair for most of your live. I'd expect you to have quite a lot of trouble getting used to all of this.''

Teiru shrugged, but did open her eyes to look at the woman as she spoke. ''Well would you rather have me act that way?''

Yuu scrunched up her nose. ''No, please don't.''

''But I guess you're right... I do have a bit of trouble getting used to all of…this,'' she gestured around her, a slight blush coloring her face as she admitted the weakness. ''But it's all for the better right?'' She asked, as if Yuu would know the answer. Yuu glanced at her, managing a faint nod. Before Teiru could question the woman as to why she suddenly seemed eager to drop the conversation, said woman stood up and gestured for her to do the same.

''Come on, break's over.''

Teiru scoffed, but stood up nonetheless. She stared at the woman, her arms hanging limply at her sides while she waited. ''So…what now?''

Yuu gestured Teiru to follow her, which the latter did, although reluctant. Earlier that day, they had walked down to the sandy river and past the Hardwing Bees. Yuu had led Teiru behind the enormous tree, where they had settled for the day. Now they were making the same way back, but this time made their way through the swarm of Hardwing Bees. The creatures continued with whatever it was they did, not disturbed or irritated in the least by the Athan women. Yuu walked to the bushes and disappeared behind them, only to return within a few seconds. In her left hand she was carrying a quiver filled with arrows, in her right hand she was carrying a simple wooden bow. She handed Teiru both items, the girl unsure of what to do with them. After twenty seconds of awkward silence, Yuu sighed and rolled her eyes.

''Don't roll your eyes at me.'' Teiru huffed. Yuu glared at the girl, but remained silent as she stepped behind Teiru.

''Alright let's just get started. Do you have any idea what your stance should be like?''

''Uhm…something like this, right?'' She distanced her feet from one another and raised her left arm, holding the bow up. She tilted her head back to look at the older woman.

Yuu nodded. ''Alright, although far from good enough, it's good you now at least the basic idea, though I guess it's only because of instinct.'' Teiru scowled, insulted by the older woman.

''First of all, your feet should be about your shoulder width apart.'' Teiru frowned, and adjusted her feet. Yuu nodded and pointed at the large tree. ''Good, next, your toes should be placed against this imaginary line that's aimed at the target. This may seem simple, but creatures move, so your aim is crucial. A correct stance is of the utmost importance.'' She bowed down and grabbed Teiru's left foot, turning it so it was aimed at the tree correctly. She spent another fifteen minutes or so on explaining the correct stance to the younger girl, but also on explaining the different parts of a bow and how she should position her arrow, or what she should pay attention to see if the bow was still in good condition.

Finally, Yuu nodded, and walked over to the tree. She bent down, pulling a dagger from her boot, startling the other girl. ''Wh-''  
>''What, you thought I only had those huge scythes with me?'' She dragged the blade across the tree, drawing a slightly misshaped circle, and after that, stabbed the tree in the centre.<p>

''There,'' She spoke, withdrawing the blade from the tree. ''Hit the centre.''

She stepped out of Teiru's aim and nodded at the girl, who then released the arrow she had been holding. The sound chased away a few of the Hardwing Bees within close range, but neither of them paid attention to it. The steel point pierced the tree, several inches away from hitting the centre mark. Teiru shifted on her feet as Yuu walked up to the arrow, pulled it out of the tree, and examined the damage.

''Not bad for your first time, there's still a lot of work to do, but not nearly as much as I expected.''

''Why thank you.'' Teiru replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Yuu rolled her eyes, and crossed the distance between them. She stepped closer to the girl than necessary, Teiru leaning back a bit. Pushing the arrow in the girl's hands, she smirked, hear breath tickling her skin. ''You're very welcome Foxy, now let's work on that aim of yours.''

Teiru blinked as the woman distanced herself from her in seconds again, gesturing at the tree. What was that about? She shook her head, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the other woman as she pulled back the arrow, before releasing it. Their practice continued for another hour or so, the youngest of the two throwing more suspicious glances at the other woman every once in a while.

''Haaaah!'' Teiru plopped down on the soft bed, almost falling asleep on the spot. She stretched out her arms and legs, wincing as her muscles protested. She stayed sprawled out like that for a few minutes, her eyes darting across the room and taking everything in. She closed her eyes soon after though, exhaustion catching up with her. She frowned when she couldn't find a comfortable position, shifting more and more.

''What are you doing?''

She let out a soft yelp and opened her eyes, almost tumbling right of the bed. She looked up at Yuu standing in the door opening, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

''I was wiggling my butt, thank you very much.''

''Hmm.'' The woman stepped inside, her eyes darting across the room, narrowed.

''What are you being all cautious like that for?'' Teiru asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked up at the woman, arching her neck.

Yuu's gaze met her, and the woman blinked, shrugging. ''Old habit.''

Teiru shrugged as well, and flopped back on her front. ''Enjoy glaring at the furniture then, I'm off to bed.''

''Remember, I'll be waking you early tomorrow. As soon as it's light.''

Teiru whined. ''Whyyyyy? What's the point of getting up so early? Young girls need their sleep!''

Yuu shrugged, choosing not to answer. ''Alright then, I'll be off to bed as well. I'll be in the room next to yours-''

''I know, I know. For if I need you, but think twice because you are a monster when disturbed during your sleep.''

''I never said that.'' Yuu spoke, glaring.

''No, but I experienced it first hand on the second night of our stay here.'' Teiru spoke, recalling the memory. It wasn't her fault. She only needed an extra blanket. And she thought Yuu wasn't really asleep yet, just dozing off.

''Brat.''

Teiru shrugged, and the two said their goodbyes in huffing and grunts. After having prepared herself for a good night's rest, Teiru curled up on the soft material, a satisfied smile playing on her lips as she fell asleep.

But, as promised by Yuu, the older woman was standing next to Teiru's bed when the first rays of sunlight shone through the window, giving the room a yellowish glow. At first Teiru refused to cooperate, curling up, pulling the blanket over her head, and hitting Yuu with her pillow. But Yuu was not always a patient woman. She opted for picking up the blanket, the pillow, her clothes and armor, opening the window, and throwing them outside on the porch that was part of the Inn. Teiru, who was easily freezing cold, finally agreed to get up and put on her clothes. When she was ready, Yuu had just returned with the tossed out material, a sneering Inn keeper right behind her.

''I thought you said they knew you well here, you know, when you talked about that discount?''

''They do,'' Yuu muttered. ''The discount is to get me out of here as soon as possible.''

Teiru shifted her eyes from Yuu to the keeper suspiciously, receiving a glare from said old lady. She muttered an apology before increasing her pace to catch up with Yuu. ''So what are we going to do? More push-ups? More practicing with the bow?''

''Killing.''

''What?'' Teiru halted, looking at the back of the woman's head until she too, halted. She turned her head, only the profile of her face visible. She looked at the younger girl from the corner of her eyes, arching a slender eyebrow at the worried expression on the girl's face.

''Now don't tell me you're too soft-hearted to kill a few bees?''

''I-I'm not! I just wasn't expecting it so soon, that's all.'' The girl muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she started walking again, quickly taking in the position of walking next to the older woman.

''Well I can't afford it to take this too slow.''

''What do you mean? I don't have to be prepared for anything as far as I remember.''

''Life.''

''What?'' The girl spoke, clearly confused.

''I said life, you have to be prepared for life. I can't watch your back for you all the time. I do have, despite those which were cancelled by Guli, duties which cannot be discarded. Some of them may allow me to do both my job and take care of you, but when I can't, I need you to be able to take care of yourself.''

''O-Oh.'' The girl spoke softly, I scowl evident on her face.

Yuu let out a sigh. ''Look, I didn't mean to offend you. I was simply-''

''Stating the truth, I know. And I'm not offended.'' Teiru spoke, looking up at Yuu in all honesty.

''You're not?'' Yuu spoke, arching an eyebrow again.

Teiru shook her head. ''No. I was just thinking along, I guess.''

''That's a first.''

''Hey!'' Teiru punched Yuu on the arm, receiving a glare.

''Don't ever do that again.'' The woman spoke, and Teiru stepped away from the woman with a flushed face, nodding while muttering an apology.

''Anyway, let's get started!'' Teiru said, for they had finally reached the Hardwing Bees their territory. Determined for reasons yet unknown to Yuu, she took her bow and arrows, her eyes fixated on the nearest bee as she flexed her bow. Yuu eyed the girls action, trying to put her finger on what it was that seemed to have changed. It was definitely a new situation. The girl needed it though, she thought, as Teiru released the arrow. The arrow crossed the distance in mere seconds, piercing one of the bee's wings. And as it fell to the ground, its pained cries resonating through the air but ignored by both women, they both seemed to think the same thing. It didn't matter what is was that had changed, that arrow had just marked a new beginning.


End file.
